


Kwentong NielWink

by Nielwink_Ho (mpregenthusiast)



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregenthusiast/pseuds/Nielwink_Ho
Summary: NielWink Tagalog Drabbles inspired by the songs on my playlist1. Harana---Natutulog 'yung tao eh, tapos haharanahin mo?





	1. Harana

**Author's Note:**

> Natutulog 'yung tao eh, tapos haharanahin mo?
> 
> Harana by Parokya ni Edgar on loop

 

Isang malutong na ‘PUTANG INA’ ang pinakawalan ni Jihoon nang gisingin s’ya ni Woojin sa pamamagitan ng masakit na ‘kiliti’ sa tagiliran n’ya.

 

_Napaka-walanghiya talaga ni Woojin kahit kailan!_

“Aba, aba! Jihoon! Hindi ko gets bakit may nanghaharana sa’yo kahit napakabastos ng bunganga mo!”

“PUNYETA KA! Ang sakit ng ginawa mo! Bakit mo ba ‘ko ginising na hayup ka?!” Papungas-pungas n’yang reklamo sa kapatid n’ya.

Obviously, hindi n’ya na-pick up yung “harana” part.

“Gumising ka na, bago pa magreklamo mga kapitbahay! May nanghaharana sa’yo! Bilis! Akala mo napakaganda mo?!”

“Ha?  Ano’ng harana?!” Kinaladkad ni Woojin ang kapatid papunta sa balcony imbes na i-explain ang mga nangyayari.

“Aray ko! Puta ka, ano’ng trip mo?” Nakasimangot si Jihoon sa kapatid habang hinahaplos ang brasong hinigit ni Woojin sa pangangaladkad sa kanya.

“Mama! Papa! Si Jihoon, oh! Minumura ako porke’t may nanghaharana sa kanya!” Sumbong ni Woojin sa magulang pero dedma sila kay Woojin dahil sa busy si Mama Park at Papa Park sa pagdungaw.

Pagtanaw n’ya sa baba, nandun si Daniel na nakanta at naggigitara habang mukhang lutang na nakangiti sa kanya, kasama si Ong na nagbi-beatbox, Jaehwan at Jisung na nag-iinterpretative dance. After ilang seconds, saka lamang nag-sink in sa magandang binata ang mga nangyayari.

“Anak! Ang laki talaga ng iginanda mo tonight! Ang gwapo ng nanghaharana sa’yo!” Tuwang-tuwa ang kanyang nanay, habang mukha pa ring unimpressed ang tatay nila.

_SHIT!!! HINAHARANA AKO NI DANIEL!  AT MAY MUTA PA ‘KO!_

 

Tumalikod si Jihoon para magtanggal ng muta.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

“Kain muna kayo! Baka nagutom kayo sa panghaharana n’yo sa pretty kong anak.” Dala-dala ni Mama Park ang mga pagkain papunta sa coffee table sabay tawa at kindat kay Daniel.

“Salamat po, Tita!” Sabay-sabay na tugon ng mga binatang gutom.

“Ang pretty nga po ng anak n’yo, Tita! Kaya patay na patay ‘tong kaibigan namin eh.” Pag-agree ni Jisung.

Buong gabi naging uncomfortable si Jihoon at Daniel sa pang-aasar ni Mama Park, Woojin, at ng iba pang boys. Dagdag din sa pagiging uncomfortable ni Daniel ang seryosong titig sa kanya ni Papa Park.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Salamat! Nakatakas din!” Bulalas ni Jihoon habang naglalakad papalabas ng bahay upang magpaalam kay Daniel. Nagkaroon din sila ng alone time tonight dahil busy na sa pagliligpit si Mama Park, tulog na si Woojin ( _Puta, salamat talaga_!) at pinauna na ni Daniel sa sasakyan ang mga kaibigan n’ya.

Tumigil sila maglakad ng nasa tapat na sila ng gate.

“Natakot talaga ako sa tatay mo. Lalo na nung nilabas n’ya yung balisong n’ya habang kinakausap n’ya ‘ko. Jusko!” Hawak ni Daniel sa dibdib n’ya, remembering _the talk_ with Papa Park. Napatawa si Jihoon sa legit na takot ng binata.

“Gano’n lang talaga si Papshie. You know. Di pa n’ya tanggap na nagdadalaga na ‘ko.”

“Pero naiintindihan ko s’ya. Kasi kung ako may anak na kasing-ganda mo, baka ‘di ko na palabasin ng bahay.”

Napangiti si Jihoon at muling na-trigger ang pabebe side n’ya.

“Luh. Puhrung tuhnguh!” Slight na hampas n’ya sa toned chest ni Daniel. Sinamantala ng binata ang opportunity at hinawakan ang kamay na ipinanghampas sa kanya.

_Titigan. Katahimikan._

 

“Thanks sa pagdungaw.” Sincere na sambit ni Daniel na hindi pa rin binibitawan ang maliit na kamay ni Jihoon.

“Parang ‘yun lang eh.”

“Hindi ah. Malaking bagay ‘yung pagdungaw mo sa nanghaharana sa’yo. Alam mo bang noong araw, kapag hindi type ng mga hinaharana yung nanghaharana sa kanila, hindi nila dinudungaw, or worse, bubuhusan sila ng ihi galing sa arinola para magtigil? Kaya thank you kasi dinungaw mo ‘ko at hindi mo ko inihian. Thank you kasi gusto mo rin ako. Hehe.” Ngiti ni Daniel.

“Salamat sa trivia, Kuya Kim! Pero ang kapal ng fes mo ha. Wala akong sinabing gusto kita!” Pa-tsundereng hinablot ni Jihoon ang kamay n’ya sa pagkakahawak ni Daniel.

“Joke lang, syempre.” Kinuha ulit ni Daniel ang kamay ni Jihoon. Parang warning sign na may cringe-worthy confession na magaganap.

“Hindi kita ipagsisibak ng kahoy, pero bubuhatin ko yung gasul n’yo paakyat ng second floor. Hindi kita ipag-iigib ng tubig, pero pupunuin ko lagi ng tubig mga pitsel n’yo. Gabi-gabi kitang haharanahin, hanggang sabihin mong gusto mo rin ako.” Pinipigilan ni Jihoon ang pagngiti sa cheesy confession ni Daniel.

_‘Tang ina??? Ang cute n’ya???_

“You are so lame, Kang Daniel.”

Hinalikan nito ang kamay ni Jihoon. Paatras na naglakad papalayo.

 

“Masanay ka na. Kasi malapit ka nang mapasa-akin!!!”


	2. Ni Yao De Ai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagmu-move on yung tao tapos guguluhin mo? Pakyu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try listening to Ni Yao De Ai for added feels (kahit di ko naman maintindihan yung lyrics).

 

“Hello, Jihoon?” Bungad ni Daniel na may halong pag-aalangan as soon as sagutin ni Jihoon ang pangatlong tawag n’ya.

 

“Uy, Daniel! Sorry, ngayon ko lang nasagot tawag mo. May ginagawa kasi ako kanina,” Dahilan ni Jihoon mula sa kabilang linya, trying to sound casual. It was partly true. Pero hindi naman s’ya ganun ka-busy para hindi sumagot ng tawag. Napagpasiyahan n’yang hindi sagutin ang tawag nang makita n’ya ang pangalan ng _ex_ n’ya sa caller ID. _Akala ko na-block ko na ‘tong hayop na ‘to? Ano ba’ng kailangan nito? Bakit may pagtawag na nagaganap?_ Lalo’t higit, ang natatandaan n’ya ay hindi naging maganda ang paghihiwalay nila ng landas. Sa ikatlong beses n’ya sinagot ang tawag. _Baka sakaling may  importante sya’ng sasabihin. Well, it better be._

“Bakit ka nga pala napatawag?” Pilit ikinukubli ni Jihoon ang bitterness n’ya sa binata. _Appearing okay is the best revenge._ Kahit na deep inside ay gusto n’yang pagmumurahin ang isa sa lakas ng loob nitong tumawag pa na parang walang nangyaring traumatizing between them. _‘Tang ina. Ano? Are you gonna try and get back with me? Hell, nah!!!_

 

“Ah. Oo nga pala,” halatang kabado na sagot ni Daniel.

 

“Na-receive mo na daw ba ‘yung invitation sabi ni Mina?” _Oh. Mina. Sarap naman sa ears! Sila pa rin pala hanggang ngayon? Well. Birds of the same feather flock together._

Naalala n’ya bigla kung gaano s’ya nagagalit noon tuwing mababanggit pa lang ni Daniel ang pangalan ng babaeng pinagseselosan n’ya.  They would scream at each other and Daniel would tell him that he should not be worried about Mina--- only to find out that they had been secretly meeting for weeks na that time.

What Jihoon felt was beyond anger and hurt. Daniel was his pillar. And after he was gone, it felt like all his strength left him too. He couldn’t imagine he would still be able to recover. Salamat sa friends n’ya na nagsilbing support system n’ya through that dark time. Akala n’ya okay na okay na s’ya.  Until this call with Daniel happened.

Hindi agad nakasagot si Jihoon. Pinipigilan nya’ng magwala upon hearing _that goddamn name._ Na-trigger ang unwanted memories na pinipilit nya’ng kalimutan. _Don’t lose it, Jihoon! You are strong! Appearing okay is the best revenge. Appearing okay is the best revenge. Appearing okay is the best revenge._

“Ha? Ano’ng invitation?” Jihoon asked innocently when in fact, alam n’ya ang tinutukoy ni Daniel. _Ah. Yung invitation._

“Invitation sa binyag ng anak namin.”

“Ay. Hindi pa. Congrats nga pala to both of you.” _Don’t lose it, Jihoon! You are strong! Appearing okay is the best revenge. ‘Wag ka munang iiyak. Appearing okay is the best revenge. Appearing okay is the best revenge._ But Jihoon’s late. Hindi na n’ya na-conceal ang pagcrack ng boses n’ya. He just hopes that Daniel didn’t notice.

 

“T-thank you. I’m sorry I had to call you. I know hindi ka makakarating. I am sorry for bothering you,” Jihoon covers his mouth with his other hand to prevent his sobs from escaping. _Daniel knows I’m crying._

“I’m really sorry, Jihoon. Good bye.” And then the line went dead. Everything is slowly sinking in. Jihoon is sure, _hindi pa pala talaga s’ya moved on_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Iniimagine ko pa lang si Jihoon na nagsa-suffer, naiiyak na 'ko. ;((((  
> -Daniel ha. 'Wag mong sasaktan si Jihoon irl (kahit alam kong di mo magagawa 'yun)


	3. Sorry Na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Sorry na nga daw si Daniel. Patawarin mo na, Jihoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddyathink????

“Please, Kuya Jisung. Kailangan ko s’yang makita.” Pagmamakaawa ni Daniel sa pintuan ng tinutuluyang dorm ni Jihoon. Hawak-hawak ang isang bouquet ng fried chicken at isang nyan nyan cat plushie (na kamukha ni Daniel). _Ah. Peace offering._

“Sorry talaga, Daniel. Pero ayaw ka talaga n’yang makita. Balik ka na lang next time kapag okay na s’ya.” Pagmamatigas ng nakatatandang Jisung na aktong isasarado na ang pinto. Pero mabilis si Daniel. Inilusot nya ang kanyang paa at kalahati ng katawan sa siwang.

“Daniel! Ang kulit mo! Maiipit ka!”

“Please, Kuya! Kailangan ko talaga s’yang makita! Miss na miss ko na s’ya!” Paawang tumingin si Daniel sa mga mata ni Jisung. Alam n’yang softie at heart si Kuya.

“Dalawang araw na n’yang hindi sinasagot mga chat, tawag, saka texts ko. Hindi ko na talaga matiis na umabot ang three days na hindi s’ya makita. Please, please, please!” Follow-up na pangongonsensya n’ya kay Jisung.

“Agh. Fine. Basta hindi ako nagpapasok sa’yo dito ha.” Binuksan niya ang pinto para makapasok ang boyfriend ni Jihoon. Nakangiti na ulit si Daniel sa saya.

“Yes, Boss! Atabs mo ‘ko! Thank you!” Sumaludo ang binata.

“Nasa kwarto s’ya. Di ko alam kung tulog o nagmumukmok.” Nagmadaling tumayo sa harap ng pintuan ng kwarto si Daniel.

“Hep, hep, hep! Kumatok ka muna! Baka nakahubad ‘yan!” Namula si Daniel nang ma-imagine n’ya ang hubad na Jihoon. _FOCUS, DANIEL! MAMAYA MO NA ISIPIN ‘YAN KAPAG OKAY NA KAYO!_ Nag-aalangan s’yang kumatok. _Shet. Ano’ng sasabihin ko? Pa’no kung makipagbreak s’ya ng tuluyan sa’kin?_ After ilang segundo, hindi pa rin nagbubukas ang pinto, kaya muli s’yang kumatok.

“Wait lang, Kuya Jisung! Nakahubad ako!” Sagot ni Jihoon mula sa loob ng kwarto. Agad bumukas ang pinto at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jihoon sa gulat nang makita si Daniel.

“Ano ba y--- Daniel? Ano’ng ginagawa mo dito?” Muntikan nang mabitawan ni Daniel ang mga bitbit n’ya nang makita na nakatapis lang ng tuwalya si Jihoon. _Shet!!! May suot kaya s’ya underneath the tuwalya?!_

“Wait lang! SANDALE!” Muling sinarado ni Jihoon ang pinto at madaling nagbihis on the verge of a mental breakdown.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, pa’no ka nga pala nakapasok dito?” Awkward na simula ni Jihoon, pilit na dinededma ang nakakahiyang “tapis” incident kanina.

“Sorry. Pinilit ko si Kuya Jisung na papasukin ako. Miss na miss na kasi kita.” Napalunok si Daniel nang makitang nakasimangot pa rin sa kanya si Jihoon. Pero itinuloy pa rin n’ya ang speech n’ya at dahan-dahang kinuha ang isang kamay ni Jihoon at tinitigan s’ya mata sa mata.

“Baby. I’m really sorry kung ang petty ko last time. I promise, hinding-hindi na ulit ako magwo-walkout kapag nagselos ako. I will be mature and talk to you whenever I feel insecure. Itong nakaraang dalawang araw made me  realize na hindi ko kayang mawala ka sa’kin. I missed you so much.” Hinalikan ni Daniel ang kamay ni Jihoon nang makita n’yang nanginginig ang lower lip ng mas nakababata. _Ang cute n’ya magpigil ng luha! My god! My heart!!!_

“May dala nga din pala ako para sa’yo.” Kabadong iniabot ni Daniel ang bouquet ng fried chicken at  nyan nyan cat plushie (na kamukha niya) kay Jihoon.

“Sa tingin mo, makukuha mo ‘ko sa mga suhol mo?!” Pilit pinipigilan ni Jihoon ngumiti.

“Ano’ng flavor n’yan?” Turo ni Jihoon sa fried chicken bouquet.

“Soy garlic, honey citrus, saka sriracha. Favorite mo.” Ngiti ni Daniel sa magandang tsundere boyfriend n’ya.

“Good. You are forgiven.” At tuluyan na ngang ngumiti si Jihoon. Mahigpit s’yang niyapos ng malaki n’yang jowa at hinalikan sa buong mukha papunta sa leeg.

“Sa susunod, hindi mo na ‘ko madadala sa mga paganyan-ganyan mo!”  Tumawa lamang si Daniel at niromansa ang cute na jowa n’ya.

“God, I really love you, Park Jihoon!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hindi na nakapasok ng kwarto si Jisung dahil magdamag itong naka-lock.

 

#

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Oo. Nagcringe din ako. HAHAHAHA!  
> -Tanggap si Jihoon ng parents n'ya at aminado si Mama Park na maganda anak n'ya.  
> -Baka Batangueño si Papa Park?


End file.
